1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and a method for booting the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus having a first power supply for supplying power only in a normal operating state and a second power supply for supplying power not only in a normal operating state but also in a power supply off state and a method for booting the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In some information processing apparatuses such as personal computers, codes for a basic input/output system (BIOS) to serve as an interface between the operating system(OS) and the hardware are stored in a read only memory (ROM). In such an information processing apparatus, the BIOS codes are read from the ROM when the apparatus is booted.
Such a conventional information processing apparatus has a problem in that a long time is spent before the apparatus is booted because the BIOS codes stored in the ROM are read at a low speed and hence the user must spend wasteful time until the apparatus is booted.